


The Road Taken

by sueKay04



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-18
Updated: 2004-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sueKay04/pseuds/sueKay04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 'The Road not taken' by Robert Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - No infringement intended on either Stargate SG1 or 'The Road not taken' by Robert Frost.

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_   
_And sorry I could not travel both_   
_And be one traveler, long I stood_   
_And looked down one as far as I could_   
_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

She'd never forget that day...

The day it all became clear

The day she looked at him

The day she realised she was making a terrible mistake

The day he bought their house...

She stood at his front doorstep again, reaching forward as she had a day earlier. This time however would be different. She'd make sure of it.

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_   
_And having perhaps the better claim,_   
_Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_

Sam plucked up the courage and knocked on Jack's front door. She knew Kerry would never be there again. She'd heard them talk. She'd heard his confession.

A few moments passed and then Jack stood before her, eyes puffy and red.

She took a moment to open her heart to him, and stood there gazing at him. In those few precious seconds, she saw a battle hardened man. A man who'd had to do terrible things, A man who'd hurt in private for far too long. A man who'd been alone for far too long. In that moment, all his bravado was gone. There was no General, no military air there, and, for the first time, Sam just saw Jack - the man.

_Though as for that the passing there_   
_Had worn them really about the same,_   
_And both that morning equally lay_   
_In leaves no step had trodden black._

"Hi." She began nervously.

"Hi." He replied, equally as soft.

"Is Kerry..." she said, trying not to show that she already knew the answer.

"No."

"Okay."

"How's..."

"Pete?"

"Yeah."

"He's...looking at some property."

Sam saw pain flicker across Jack's handsome faces, and saw the worry and hurt in his eyes.

"Are you..."

"No...I'm not moving."

"Then..."

"He bought us a house...Then I..."

"...Samantha?"

"I...I realised I didn't love him."

Jack's eyes widened for the smallest of seconds.

"I realised I loved someone else a whole lot more...and that he wasn't the...safe bet I thought he was."

Jack's eye's widened again. His lips moved, in a vain attempt to form a sentence.

"Do you know who I'm talking about?"

Jack nodded, still in shock.

"Kerry's gone...she..."

"I know."

Jack looked up, a strange wistful look in his eyes.

"I overheard you talking yesterday."

"Oh."

"Can I come in?"

"What about the regs?" Jack jumped the gun, betraying his nerves.

"What about our lives?"

Jack stopped at this. He looked up again, a smile playing on his lips. He then took a moment to just gaze at Sam. He no longer saw a trace of his 2IC. Just the woman he loved. No more words on the subject matter were needed. They decision had been made. The road ahead clear...but unfamiliar.

"That's coffee, no sugar...or is it a beer?" Jack asked nervously.

"Coffee's good." She smiled.

"...Wanna help me draft up my resignation?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"...Okay."

Jack sensed Sam's hesitancy in this matter.

"I'm retiring soon anyway."

"You are?"

"Yeah...I've had my mind made up about that since you and Pete...Got engaged"

"How so?"

"If you and Pete had...I t would have hurt too much to stay at the SGC."

Sam nodded, and for the first time, understood how much she had hurt him. Jack reached out to her, inviting her in. She accepted, lacing her fingers with his, before the new couple stepped indoors, taking the first step on the path they had chosen together.

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_   
_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-_   
_I took the one less traveled by,_   
_And that has made all the difference._


End file.
